With the rapid development of electrical and electronic industry in China, great infrastructure investment, there is a growing demand for high electrical insulating materials. Moreover, the requirements of the electronic products on water absorption of the base materials and the anti-GAF (conductive anodic-filament) performance are becoming more demanding. In order to meet such developing requirements, the traditional solving method for copper clad laminate is to develop according to the conventional process liar the production of copper clad lamination a resin composition having a low moisture absorption rate, impregnate the reinforced materials to obtain an insulating material having low moisture absorption, and cover electrolytic copper foils on one or both sides thereof to be laminated into a copper clad laminate.
Currently, increasing the crosslinking density and adding inorganic fillers are widely used to solve such problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,787 discloses, increasing the crosslinking density with phenolic resin to decrease the water absorption of the laminates, which, however, will affect the processability thereof.
JP2010023234A2 discloses adding inorganic fillers to decrease the water absorption and CTE of the laminates, which has a low cost and can decrease the water absorption to a certain extent. However, such method may obviously decrease the processability thereof.